


Sparring Partners

by mediaman89



Category: Capcom - Fandom, Power Stone
Genre: F/M, Porn, Sex, Smut, Sparring, explicit - Freeform, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediaman89/pseuds/mediaman89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their tiring sparring session, they become close to exhaustion and decided to have a little fun together to relieve fatigue for the evening. Rouge and Falcon Lemon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring Partners

Sparring Partners

Falcon and Rouge

The two fighters were having a practice sparring session in Rouge's home, blows were being traded amongst each other, blocking each others punches and kicks.

Rouge was shoving aside Falcon's punches, and he, being training in the art of boxing, this was nothing to him, they were only getting stronger through these sessions, they though would go easy on each other because they were in love, but this is totally different, they both were holding nothing back.

They traded blows as it was friendly sparring, Rouge ended it with a side kick with her right leg, taking away all of falcon's energy, being knocked to the ground.

Falcon, on his left knee, was putting his head down, panting, but in satisfaction. He says the words "Nice, very nice...", talking to Rouge. She helps Falcon off of the floor and onto his feet.

Rouge: *being happy about his skills* Don't worry Falcon, you did just fine, you were slipping a bit, but that was okay.

Falcon: Thanks. You didn't do too bad either, though i'm not keen on hurting you badly.

Rouge: But, it's for a purpose. We're only helping each other get stronger, that is all. Don't worry about it.

Falcon: True...

Falcon, feeling tired from the sparring session, needed to spice up things a little bit with his girlfriend, Rouge.

Falcon: Are you tired?

Rouge: Little bit, yeah. We should probably rest for a while. I'll go take a shower first.

Falcon: Alright, i'll be in bed.

Rouge heads to the shower to clean herself up of the sweat she has from that workout, she uses the water at a comfortable temperature, the water hitting all over her naked body, she gets the soap and rubs it all over her, even caressing her breasts all over. Rouge then gets out of the shower, soaking wet, she gets a towel and begins to dry herself up. This goes on for 15 minutes.

Falcon is on the bed resting up, and is wearing a white tank top, and blue shorts on the bed. Rouge comes in in with a white robe, wearing a white robe and her hair flowing down her body. Rouge says "Oh Falcon..." quietly, Falcon then looks at her with a smile on his face.

Falcon: Hey, hows the shower?

Rouge: Good, but this will be even better.

Falcon: What?

Rouge then unbinds the robes knot open and begins to take it off, drops below her, and she exposes her amazing body to him. She begins to go on top of him and begins to kiss him on the lips, they are caught in a lip-lock, dancing around in the bed and touching each other's bodies.

As they are dancing with each others naked bodies while passionately kissing each other, Rouge takes off his shorts and see his penis completely erect standing like a pole with his balls taking a semi-pruny shape. She proceeds to do oral sex on him, grabbing his shaft and putting his dick in her mouth.

She gave him some oral by bobbing her head up and down and massaging his groin area, with a shapely scrotum, in which she massaged with pleasure, she knew that if she took it far, he would cum too soon.

Falcon: Oohhhhh yesssss....

She rubbed her hands all over his torso, feeling her hands on his muscular body, feeling warmth and elegance all over herself, with a slight smile on her gloss-filled lips.

Falcon: *quietly* that feels good... real good.

Rouge: i'm glad to hear it. im so relaxed, too.

His dick became harder and even more erect with the body massages that she is giving him.

They eventually went into intercourse, rouge got on top of falcon and started riding his dick, he put his cock inside her pussy and started riding on him, her pussy goes up and down his erect cock and many breaths escaped from her mouth.

Rouge: oohhhh.... ahhhh..... ahhhh.... oh yes....

Falcon put his hands on her hips to assist with her movements, and he feels so much pleasure in the process, with the nude dancing genie-like girl standing on his erect manhood and getting him stimulated.

Falcon: *quietly* oh yes, baby.... right there...

This continued for a few seconds and they started to do doggie style sex, rouge gets on his palms and knees and started to get fucked in pleasure. Falcon grabs her hips and thrusts back and forth with his erect cock going in and out of her lover's pussy.

Rouge: Oh yes, Falcon! that feels sooo gooood.....

Feeling great sensation as he thrusts and thrusts inside her moaning with uncontrollable passion and greatness. Rouge was feeling more than wonderful on the pleasure being given to her from her lover. 

Rogue then got on her back, with Falcon on top and they kiss each other and have themselves on a passionate lip-lock, embracing ones bodies greatly. Falcon was still on top of her thrusting inside her while caressing her breasts, with Rouge grasping his ass most of the time.

Rouge: ohhhh.... ahhhh.... oh yes, falcon... ohhh

Falcon: oh, oh yea..... ahhhh.....

This kept going on for a few minutes until falcon was ready to explode. Falcon said he was gonna cum, and then Falcon got off of her as fast as he could when he reached the point where he could climax and his dick shot out strings of white hot cum all over her body and breasts, while he moans hard as he cums all over her lover. He is glad to ejaculate outside of her rather than in her, as it will begin the birth process if such a thing happened.

Falcon: *panting* that was... wonderful... sigh....

Rouge: It was, you sure know how to give me a relaxing time, like we're dancing with each other....

Falcon: I know, a sensual dance. Like bellydancers dancing for people, and you're the best one.

Rouge: I like it when you flatter me like that.

Falcon: We should get some sleep...

Rouge: Me too, good night.

They both kissed each other good night and went straight to bed for a good nights sleep with their warm bodies beside each other. They'll be geetting up tomorrow for delivery services in Rouge's homeland, and more sparring.

END


End file.
